project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The secret garden
The secret garden è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto da Aki Hata, prodotto da Satoru Kosaki, e manipolati da Otomania. Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove è disponibile presso l'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche nel porto PlayStation 3 di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "The secret garden" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. La canzone restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando Kokoro. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "The secret garden" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=ひ・み・つ 挨拶に戸惑う あなたを見ているだけで 言えない秘密たちが生まれます そよ風に囁く お願い 私よ咲いて 気がついてくれるなら花になり ひらり揺れたいわ 新しい香りで 何か始まると 信じたくなる季節よ かわれ…かわれ… めぐり会えた今の色 淡く儚くて 切ないけど消えてしまう そして…そして… また流れる愛のうた 春がいけないの いけないから私は無実 穏やかな目覚めは あなたと眠りの国で 特別な約束をしたからね 青空は正しい 教えて 私のこころ とまらない溜息を隠すには ゆるり溶けたいわ 新しい気持ちで 何が始まるの 分からないからいいのよ あした…あした… 誰かいつか秘めた謎 解いてあげたいな 想いがまだ熱いうちに それは…それは… 感じるから同じ夢 春の遊びなら 遊びながらあなたを待つの|-|Romaji=hi-mi-tsu aisatsu ni tomadou anata o miteiru dake de ienai himitsu tachi ga umaremasu soyokaze ni sasayaku onegai watashi yo saite ki ga tsuite kureru nara hana ni nari hirari yuretai wa atarashii kaori de nani ga hajimaru to shinjitakunaru kisetsu yo kaware... kaware... meguriaeta ima no iro awaku hakanakute setsunai kedo kiete shimau soshite... soshite... mata nagareru ai no uta haru ga ikenai no ikenai kara watashi wa mujitsu odayaka na mezame wa anata no nemuri no kuni de tokubetsu na yakusoku o shita kara ne aozora wa tadashii oshiete watashi no kokoro tomaranai tameiki o kakusu ni wa yururi toketai wa atarashii kimochi de nani ga hajimaru no wakaranai kara ii no yo ashita... ashita... dareka itsuka himeta nazo toite agetai na omoi ga mada atsui uchi ni sore wa... sore wa... kanjiru kara onaji yume haru no asobi nara asobinagara anata o matsu no|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' It's. A. Secret. Unspeakable secrets are born while I'm just looking at you, you who feel shy about my greetings I whisper to the breeze Let me bloom I wanna be a flower and sway gently in the breeze when you notice my feelings Because the season has come when I believe something new will happen with a new fragrance of spring Let it change the color, let it change the color, the color of my love I finally see now It's so faint, transient and is going to disappear sadly And... then... I hear a song of love again The spring season disturbs my heart I'm innocent because it's spring In a gentle awakening I made a special promise with you in a land of sleeping Please, the blue sky, let me know my true feelings and stop my sighs I wanna melt gently with a new feeling I don't know what will happen but it's so exiting Tomorrow... on the coming day... I wanna unravle the secret mystery of "someone in someday" while I still have this spring season Because... this is... the same dream you and I share I'll be waiting for you while I'm playing if the dream is just a spring day Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:The secret garden Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009